kniwikeefandomcom-20200214-history
09.16.13 Minutes
The air is feeling gooder than the hotman days. Devo What are you willing to give up to follow Christ? The Disciples drop their nets What is your net to drop? The Rich young ruler is called to give up his wealth… You have to give up that which you value most What is in contention with your relationship with God? Knights Lore with Nathan Green Back in the days of yore when a little tan phone lived in every student’s dorm room, PRANK CALLS not only existed, they flourished. Nathan Green along with is pals Bryan Vessley and Tyler Barnes decided to utilize their land line. The process was simple look up prank call recipient on Pipeline, dial, and panda call. Mr. Green and his 2 hooligan friends decided they would call a freshman girl who (like most freshman girls) was way too super awesome excited to get into Red and White ZETA RHO RHO your boat! ZUGS 4 LIFE Their plan was simple. One of them would call and act like they were ZP beau, Charles Elliot, a classy well-lotioned southern gentlemen. This is exactly how the conversation went… “Hello this is Zeta R...I mean Bethany speaking!” “Heeey, so this is Bethany?” “Yes, it surely is! I loooove Zeta Rho. I mean like I’m not in the club but like I’m trying to get in and so I like thought HEY I’m going to give it my…” “Hey, haha. Yeah awesome... Anyway, this is Charles. Charles Elliot. I’m a Zeta Rho beau, and I heard you were really interested in Zeta Rho.” “Well, YEAH! How did you know?” “haha, uh.. some of the girls were telling me about how superawesomecool you were. Anyway, it’s pretty important to get to know the beaux so…” “Oh I know! I can’t WAIT to meet all of you guys. I heard yall are hot. Are you hot? “haha…uh I guess, well, if you I thought maybe we could hang out for a little while.” “Oh. My. Goodness. That. Sounds. So. Superawesomecool. I. would. lOOOOve. to.” “Ok cool. See you in 10 minutes?” “OH, you will see me.” “bye” “bye bye baby…I mean Charles.” And thus, it was. Unfortunately, Nathan and friends had not thought through their post prank call obligation of actually hanging out with this girl so they recruited John Austin AKA Ron Boston. John aka Ron in one word was “neck beard.” The antithesis of Charles, but hey, she’ll never know. So they sent him on his way to Bethany. When RonJon returned they asked him how it went. RonJon replied, “yeeaah, I took her to the downtown church parking lot. We made out for a while.” This changed everything. Literally, everything in the universe changed somehow. Pee pee poo poo – Justin “John you have to tell this girl that you are not Charles. Call her back on speaker phone in room with 30 guys,” says 3 boys “ok,” says John ring ring…(goes the phone) “Hello, this is Zeta…Bethany!” “Bethany, this is John Austin. I’m the guy that picked you up tonight. I’m not Charles Elliot.” “…” “I’m actually not a pre-law major… I’m really undeclared.” “…” “So would you like to hang out again sometime?” click…(goes the phone) And ultimately, “She didn’t get into ZP, she dropped out of school, and we’ve never heard from her again.” -Nathan Green, everyone. Spiritual life with READ Relay for life is coming up Sign up by Sept. 25th so you can sign out. $700 goal good way for us to actually live out that triangle thing we have. Pay READ or pay online Athletic Ds “So I met with Gowen.” –Mauldin (I guess that was just so everyone knows) C team game tomorrow could have 3 games. Potluck games start Thursday. Sponsors might play Mauldin didn’t ask Tim to play softball. Give your money to Logan for the jersays and stuff Duck Luck and King Jo 3rd round is next Thursday (9/26/13) at 9:30 Brian’s place this weekend. Let metts or duck know if you can hep. JAN. 6th-11th tentative dates for the skiiii trip and Ray said he will be doing something. Yay. Gill and Reuben need to sign anti-hazing forms. The Lone Bellow concert is tomorrow. See Thomas for half price tickets (this information is now irrelevant) Surprise! Pit stains! I mean, t-shirts! “Refined but fabulous” t-shirts (sorry Kyle, sorry Kalvin, and also sorry Matt) get ‘em later. Philpot Summary Prank calls when followed to their natural conclusion end in make out sessions and college drop-outs. Mauldin is prejudiced against the leggily handicapped. King Thomas has surprisingly refined but fabulous pit stains. Jacob Rider did not make it to 3rd round mixer.